


My Redemption

by Bonnerin0



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnerin0/pseuds/Bonnerin0
Summary: Shadow goes through dying, resurrection, and living again. All of it is worth it though, in the end.Blue, Red, Green, and Vaati are only mentioned- Sorry :(Rated Teen because Shadow says shit once.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	My Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am posting this straight from my notes, unedited, like a fool. No I do not take criticism on my writing habits. 
> 
> I DO, however, take criticism on my writing itself. Write an essay or a sentence or whatever telling me how to improve. please.
> 
> Edit: Added major character death tag because it *does* happen, its just not permanent

I felt my redemption shatter with the Dark Mirror's glass. 

Was I the one that screamed? It had to have been. Vaati lacked a mouth and the heroes were proccupied with finishing him off. Thank Hylia; serving under that freak was hell. At least, if all goes well, no one else will have to follow in my footsteps. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. 

Pinpricks of stinging pain flowed over my side as it collided with the stone floor and the ebony shards scattered across it. I suppose I should be grateful that I can feel anything at this point, but likely not for long. Faint whispers of sleep began to tug at my mind before warm arms lifted me into a seated position, gingerly applying pressure to the worst of my lacerations. Not that it mattered anymore how much blood I lost, with the magic that bound my lifeforce to me having vanished with The Mirror. 

Having someone care felt good, though...

Above me somewhere I heard voices. Four of them, frantically debating the swiftest method of healing me. Their words bled together in a swirl of different tones so I merely gave up on trying to pick them apart. What they said wouldn't apply to me for long anyway, but I found comfort in the assumption that they didn't want this for me. Even after everything I put them through. 

Maybe they wouldn't mind if I dozed off for a while. The walls and furniture around me had regressed into formless blobs anyway, so what was the point in trying to hold my heavy eyelids open? I had nearly caved when calloused fingers cradled my jaw, startling me awake with their alien touch. Amethyst and gold swam in my vision; proximity helping to bring Vio's face into focus. 

He was weeping. 

Vio never wept. He growled when angry; he chuckled when amused. Vio did a whole plethora of other things but he never wept. A watery gasp at the sight was all I could manage, but he responded anyway. Rivers of tears rushed over the contours of his face as he heaved out an apology- no- several of them. All of the other voices went mute as he confessed that he despised this outcome. He pleaded for more time, just a day would suffice. 24 hours to make everything up to me- the betrayal, the heartbreak- everything. He vowed to do it in 12 if that's all that Hylia would allow. At some point I stopped being able to discern his words altogether, their quaking syllables fading into silence as black steadily encroached on the outskirts of my vision. 

I wanted to tell him that it was okay. This is the way things had to be or else their victory would not have been absolute. The Mirror had to be destroyed. I just so happened to go down with the ship. 

My final wish was for Vio to know that I wasn't angry. 

\--------

It felt as though both eons and mere seconds had passed when waves of warmth finally crashed over my body before pulling back and leaving residual heat behind. I had barely recovered from the first round when another crest of heat slammed into my chest. This time when the waters pulled back their warmth stayed behind, working diligently to fill my empty vessels and weave together the once discarded fabric of my soul. 

Some edges hadn't properly been attached, their loose corners hanging listlessly before the familiar caress of shadow magic slid in to seal the gaps. Even in places where it wasn't wholly necessary- just to ensure that my life wouldn't be so easily wrest from me again.

I don't remember how it felt to be summoned the first time around, but I assume it was leagues less invigorating than this. This was more of an ascension. 

\----------

I was smiling when I opened my eyes. 

Distant tree boughs swayed with the breeze as golden rays highlighted the rich emerald of the grass. Delicate clumps of fluff- I recall Vio mentioning that they were some sort of specialized tree seed- drifted across the sky as I hauled myself to my knees. 

Now I understand why Vaati and Ganon went to such drastic lengths to keep me out of the sun; I would've fled from their crumbling tower at the mere mention of warmth like this. It seeped into my bones and solidified there like amber in a way no light spell or torch could hope to replicate. 

Trusting that the sun would remain, I closed my eyes. The temptation to keep them open was overwhelming, but I didn't want to blind myself. Not after I was gifted with a chance to see so much more of this world. I leaped to my feet with a gasp; yes, there was so much that I had to see! I had to find out how long I had been...gone. How much had changed in my absence and experience the parts of Hyrule I was already aware of but from a different perspective. 

Before all that, I had to figure out where I was. Obviously I was in a forest somewhere, but which one? Hyrule had dozens of them. If I was in the Lost Woods I might as well throw in the towel now; no one leaves the Lost Woods without some sort of divine intervention, whether it be minor or major.

During my plotting, the foliage behind me began to rustle and shiver. Shit. I had no idea if my powers would function under these new circumstances of mine. They never did well in the day, much less in direct sunlight. Having no choice but to flee, I stumbled away from the edge of the clearing with wide eyes. 

Please. I just got a second chance. Please, Hylia, don't take it away from me so soon- 

The tall grass parted, and out strolled Vio. Preoccupied with clearing the flora from his path, he failed to note my presence. His hair was longer now, braided and thrown over his shoulder to display the exceptional quality. Frosty blue eyes glared at a twig that had found itself tangled in his bangs, their vivid pigment clashing against his subtly tanned skin. Those same calloused fingers that once caressed my face with such care harshly plucked the offending piece of foliage and discarded it. 

There was a million things I could say in that moment, but I settled on "Gorgeous..." 

His gaze snapped to me, and I flinched under its intensity. Vio seemed to do the same when he realized who he was looking at. Neither of us said a word. We only marinated in the knowledge that the other was alright. To my shock, it was Vio who moved first. He treaded lightly, as if on paper-thin ice rather than solid ground, until he was close enough that I could see the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. I've always wanted freckles, but I'll let him wear them in my stead. They look far better on him. 

"How are you..? I thought that... I was there when..." Every attempt at conversation fell flat. Vio must've ultimately decided to keep his words to himself. Instead of using his words, he settled a palm against my chest; there were other more efficient ways to check for a pulse, I know he was aware of that, but if he wanted to be tactile for once in his life then who was I to stop him?

I could feel Vio's doubt melt away as those chapped lips pulled into a smile. Pearly white teeth were put on display as I threw my arms around his shoulders. He returned the favor with an embrace that squeezed the air out of me. 

"Could ya ease up a lil', Vivi? Y'stranglin' me here-" I wheezed.

"I am? I didn't notice." Vio chuckled sheepishly as his grip loosened. Still, I remained within his secure hold. Not that I would ever want to leave. Not after what happened. 

Silence prevailed once more as his eyes slid closed and he pressed his forehead against mine. Oh, I just noticed he smells like lavender. I would've melted into the grass had it not been for him. He'll be the life and death of me, I swear. 

My fingers laced together on the nape of his neck. His hands clutched my tunic. Softly curled eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, before lifting to showcase those brilliant eyes of his. I could see myself reflected in his pupils, tiny and translucent. When those lids closed again, I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't die again without knowing what it felt like. Praying for the best, I leaned in. When Vio held my tunic tighter instead of shoving me away like I planned, I took the plunge. 

I felt my redemption come together with our first kiss.


End file.
